


Untimely Recess

by Sol_Morales707



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Burnplay, Drugged Sex, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Power Bottom Terumi Mei, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Spoilers, Temperature Play, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Morales707/pseuds/Sol_Morales707
Summary: It was no secret that the Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi, was a promiscuous woman. She can’t quite help herself around handsome men, but her Mizukage duties has forced her to put shackles on her own needs.Until the unexpected arrival of a Hidden Leaf boy.
Relationships: Terumi Mei/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	Untimely Recess

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Naruto fans! This is the first time I _post_ a Naruto fic so leave a comment, tell me what you think! 👏🏻I used to write a bunnnnch of Naruto fics when I was younger (read, SasuNaru fics) but at that time I didn't have the courage to post them anywhere so ✌🏻
> 
> Speaking of SasuNaru, I'm currently writing a oneshot of those two butttt it still needs a little work so I wrote this in the mean time ✨
> 
> A few notes! One, this is completely self-indulgent, not gonna lie 🤣 and second, pleaseeee read tags! **Potentially triggering content** bellow so click that back arrow if you're not comfortable with any of those tags!
> 
> Enjoy! 💖

Mei Terumi’s office was becoming suffocating and oppressing the longer she stayed there filling, signing and filing papers, greeting quests and attending meetings one after another. 

A sharp pain pounds the side of her head, her back aches, and her legs were comatose from lack of exercise.

And she was sweating. Mei doesn’t really mind it, per se, but this is not her ideal  _ sweating. _

Thinking about it brings a fever to her lap.

Speaking of, she could really use a little break right now and find herself a fine man to hook up with. Anywhere would be okay, but the hot springs or the comfort of her bed would be preferable.

No such man has stepped foot into her office, however. The only one with her tastes was Cho, but one: he’s physically and mentally too dainty for her… zealous urges, regardless of his ambition to indulge her, and second: she’s growing a little bored of him.

So instead she hangs her head and sighs.

“My lady…,” Cho stammers, ambling meekly behind her chair. He knows his Mizukage well, “Can I be of, um, any help?”

Cho was so incredibly adorable that Mei  _ considers. _

“Oh, Cho. You’re so sweet,” She turns on her chair and reaches out to cup his chin, “You needn’t worry anymore.”

He wasn’t convinced. Cho opens his mouth to insist when Ao steps into the office, looking a little uncomfortable.

“Lady Mizukage,” He bows, “The Hidden Leaf ninja arrived.”

“Oh,” Mei straightens on her chair and joins her hands on her desk. With so many things to keep in mind, she almost forgot the backup she requested, “Bring them in.”

“It’s... only one, my lady.”

“Just one ninja?” Mei frowns, “I requested a squad.”

“Well,” Ao’s lips curl in distaste, “As much as it pains me to say it, this one counts for five or more shinobi.” He sidesteps to allow the foreigner in.

_ Five or more ninjas,  _ Mei thinks,  _ this one must be quite strong. Luckily, it’s a man. _

Quiet footsteps approach her office and her heart beats excitedly.

_ I wonder what kind of man he is. _

The type of man that enters her office is one of a kind.

He was the Uchiha type, gait formal and smooth as he walks inside with a dark cloak around his body and a cowl over his head, shadowing his handsome face until he tugs it down to his neck.

A thrilling buzz chimes across her whole body in a light shiver.

“Fifth.” The Uchiha greets curtly with a nod.

“Well, well,” Mei sings, leaning against her chair and crossing her taut legs, “Uchiha Sasuke. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” She eyes him from head to toe and hums, “I’m very glad to see that you survived the war. The last time we saw each other was under… different circumstances.”

The Five Kage Summit was, in fact, the first  _ and  _ last time Mei saw the charming Uchiha.

Yet, a different man stands in her office at the moment. Sasuke drops his gaze to the floor and breathes heavily before dropping to one knee, unsheathing his sword and offering it to the Mizukage. Her eyes swell and shimmer at the sight. The heat in her lap spreads up and above, clouding her mind and pooling deeper into her groin, hardening into a painful arousal she hasn’t felt in a while. Mei bites her lips so hard her skin splits and she tastes the metal of her own blood. A whine squeezes out of her tight mouth, but she doesn’t think anyone heard, especially not the Uchiha.

“Yes, that’s why I offer you my sword, my eyes and my skills today,” He explains simply, “... if you’d like to have me.”

_ Like  _ was not the word she’d use.

Want. Mei  _ wants _ the Uchiha, and bad.

“Ao, Cho. Excuse us.” Mei dismisses her bodyguards without a glance.

“My lady, allow me to stay.” Ao pleads, glaring at the kneeling man sharply.

Ao doesn’t trust the Uchiha and Choujo seems terrified of him, and while Mei sympathizes to a degree, her order plods on, “You shouldn’t worry, my dears,” She smiles sweetly, never looking away from the man on the floor in front of her desk, “I truly believe he comes in peace.”

“Yes, my lady.” Both men bow and leave the office.

“Now, Uchiha Sasuke. It’s just us,” Mei stands up from her chair, stiff and leaking as she moves her legs, “Do you often kneel in front of women or am I the exception?”

Sasuke looks up at her with a bewildered expression as she settles on the edge of her desk, “Excuse me?”

“Not that it matters,” She waves her hand dismissively, “I’m sure your blade isn’t the only service you can offer. You’re a tad bit too young, but it can’t be helped.”

The boy tilts his head, “What─?”

Before he could utter another word, Mei slopes a little and blows a kiss on his face. Pink smog whisks from her lips.

Sasuke coughs, fanning the space between them. “What are you…?”

“Still kicking?” Mei drones with a sadistic sneer, “As expected of the last Uchiha, but this should do you in.” She grabs his face, blue nails digging into his cheeks as she squeezes and pulls him in for a hard kiss. 

Sasuke’s eyes blow open as vapor filters into his mouth. He coughs louder and struggles, but Mei holds him tighter, delicate fingers threading through his dark hair to the back of his head to press their mouths harder until she’s  _ breathing  _ into him, filling his lungs with her intoxicating jutsu.

When she lets go, Sasuke doubles over and hacks. Mei watches him, licking her lips as she tugs the zipper of her dress down, slow and steady until she’s half naked. Her bust rises and falls as she breathes, rose nipples erect from arousal.

“Need more?” She asks, watching the boy pushing himself on his shins, swaying and head hung, “I have more kisses than you can imagine, specially for men like you.”

She goes around his head to grab him again, slim fingers fisting his hair before she tugs and tilts his head up. His obsidian eyes were dull and empty, staring at nothing as Mei invades his space for another kiss, much more gentle and deeper than the last one. She takes her time to feel the shape of his lips as steam and rose-gold fog pollutes the air. Sasuke groans breathlessly into her mouth, sweating and dizzy.

Mei pulls back slightly, “Hot?” She croons, index finger hooked on the collar of his cloak, naked chest flushed to his. Slowly, she eases out of her dress, “Let’s take this off, yes?” She flicks the button around his collar, letting the cloak puddle around their bodies before she releases his vest, “So much clothing,” She tuts, lifting his shirt over his head to bring out the slender build underneath, “You should know you look so much better without anything on,” She notices the missing arm and sulks, “Aw, poor boy. I wonder what happened. I bet you fought really hard during the war, didn’t you? You’re strong, after all.”

Bated breaths and weak moans were Sasuke’s only responses as Mei continues to undress him, mouths locked as his clothes join hers.

“My, my,” Mei purrs as she touches him shamelessly, running her hands all over him; she feels his chest and the lazy beat of his heart, his sharp collarbone, his stout shoulders, and the ripples of his biceps and triceps, “You truly are handsome,” Her fingers slither lower and over his abdomen, up and down his waist, and follow the sharpness of his v-line, “It’s quite unfair. I bet you’ve had all kinds of women all over you.” She goes even lower and wraps a clammy hand around his shaft.

“St…,” Sasuke wheezes, struggling weakly from her hold and the weight of her body on his, “St… op…”

“Incredible. You should be unconscious, you know,” Mei hums and licks her lips as her hands tightens around Sasuke’s virility, “You’re really something else, Uchiha,” She lowers the boy to the floor and straddles him, knees at each side of his hips. Then she leans down and skims his lips without releasing his cock, “Strong men arouse me and I knew you were strong the moment we met.” 

“N… st…”

The Mizukage seals his lips with a searing kiss, taking and relishing the hissed whimper from Sasuke’s mouth. Steam flows from their connected mouths as Mei’s lips burn his delicate skin. Salt prickles his eyes and tears flow like rivulets down his flushed cheeks the longer she keeps them pressed. When the salt touches the skin of her hand, she pulls away.

“Aw, you’ll have to forgive me later,” She says as she strokes Sasuke in a steady rhythm. Her scalding lips move to his neck, lower and lower to his collarbone and chest, leaving sizzling, lava-hot kisses in her path that blisters his pale skin, “I can’t control myself when I’m like this...”

The rhythm of her hand scrambles as she strokes faster until blood rushes to Sasuke’s cock, pulling it up stiff and tight in her hand. It twitches against her palm just as the man releases a guttural groan that spurs and fans her fire. Mei moans as she rolls her hips to grind her sultry vulva against his shaft. Heat on heat, sparking a fire so intense and smothering it sends sharp shivers across her body as she moves faster until she’s wet enough to slide down his erection.

Mei keens loudly as Sasuke enters her and bottoms out, groin to groin. She takes his sweaty hand and places it on her hip as she begins to rock. He pushes weakly, a feeble attempt to get her off his lap, so the Mizukage slopes and snatches his face to kiss him roughly, hungry for pleasure as she boggles his mind further with her special jutsu until he’s completely plaint under her.

“Much better,” She sighs into his mouth before she preens to recoup the rhythm of her hips, bucking up and sliding down Sasuke’s cock until their skins touch and he’s completely buried in her. Then she picks herself up again and drops down faster, “Mmmmm, yes!” She moans loudly, finding a sensitive spot within herself. Mei exploits Sasuke’s vulnerability and stimulates herself to her desires, grounding on his cock hard and fast; her breasts and long hair bounce as she picks the speed up. She heats up the pads of her fingers to pinch and tweak her own nipples, “Yes, yesss! Oh, yes…!”

Sasuke groans, teeth tight as Mei’s pussy clenches and twists around the head of his cock, eager to get something out of him too. 

“Come on, pretty boy,” Mei leans down again and whispers hotly into his ear as her hands caress his jaw and cheek, “I know you feel good too, so just relax and enjoy it.” 

The Mizukage’s lips find his pulse point, skin warm and sticky, throbbing against her mouth as she licks, nips and sucks. Her body never stops moving, sliding up and down his as she fucks herself on his cock. She watches his attractive features twisting from pleasure, feels him twitching insider her and watches him biting down his lips. 

Mei pries his mouth open, tugging his bottom lip with her teeth, “No need to be coy,” She croons seductively, working faster, “You can be as loud as you want. I’m pretty loud myself, you know…”

Eventually, the Uchiha breaks; his jaw falls slacks as he ejaculates and Mei kisses him passionately, squealing into his mouth while her pussy spasms and coats his cock in pristine oil. Mei presses herself to his body, humping with gusto to ride and drag out the orgasm as far as she could. Sasuke’s eyes roll into his skull before he passes out.

But that doesn’t stop Mei from having a little more fun.

She uses his body some more; she touches him, takes him into her mouth, and leaves proof of their affair wherever she could press her lips to. Satisfied, the Mizukage pulls herself to her feet and dresses up before cleaning her office. She orders Ao and Cho to take Sasuke to the infirmary without giving too many details, although both of her bodyguards were privy to their… business, and from the happy look on her face, they knew it had been successful. 

When Sasuke wakes up, she’s there, sitting cross-legged on a chair by his bed with a satisfied smile on her gorgeous face.

“What… happened? Why am I here?” He groans as he sits up, lifting a hand to his forehead, “I… can’t remember anything.”

“The escort was successful, but you suffered a contusion and passed out,” Mei lies, “We brought you here as fast as we could.”

There were holes in her statement, and Sasuke could see them, but since his memory was completely blank… he had no choice but to believe her, for now.

“Your equipment is by the exit whenever you’re ready,” Mei rises from her chair and shuffles towards the bed. She leans down to sow a warm, lingering kiss dangerously close to his lips, “Thank you for your services.”

The Mizukage leaves the infirmary and returns to her office, from where she spies on the Uchiha leaving the village. His gait was awkward and his one hand oftens slots to his neck, where proof of their fling throbs hotly. Sasuke pauses and tugs on the collar of his cloak to look at his body. His dark eyes stretch and he looks back at the Mizukage’s estate.

But she wasn’t there.

It won’t be the last time they’ll see each other, and with that in mind, Mei Terumi resumes her duties.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in a little story, let me tell you how I got back into Naruto after _years_. I stopped watching during the fourth war, I think. I'm not sure if it was because I was getting bored or if it was getting too long for me and I was and am lazy, but recently I saw a sweet deal of all Ninja Storm games on PSN for only $20 so I got them because Naruto is super nostalgic to me and I used to play those games when I was younger all the time. Those were the best 20$ I spent and the games kinda pull me over again so here I am 😅
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
